Gwendolyne Stacy (Clone) (Earth-1610)
. It would seem that after "devouring" Gwen, the Carnage monster had gone on to create an exact duplicate (clone) of Gwen to use as a host, even to the point that the clone fully believed itself to be the original Gwen Stacy. Creating chaos in Peter's life again, she/it was captured and contained by S.H.I.E.L.D.http://www.wizarduniverse.com/magazine/wizard/001060044.cfm Says Ultimate artist Mark Bagley, "Gwen’s return is integral to the Clone storyline and is basically a way to rock Peter's world...again." . During its confinement at the Triskelion, the Gwen Stacy clone was given some form of therapy by Tony Stark and a team of doctors within the compound. During one such therapy lesson, Norman Osborn, (as the Green Goblin), caused a massive prison break where "Gwen" escaped in the confusion . Stacy swam to Manhattan and returned to the Parker's house in a confused and terrified state, with Carnage's face on her body . thumb|left|As Carnage During the subsequent exchange between Peter and "Gwen", Eddie Brock came by in an attempt to gain access into the house and retake his lost symbiote, who he knew had returned to Peter. Peter attacked Brock and engaged him as Venom on a nearby industrial rooftop, with "Gwen" secretly following behind. During the fight, Eddie reabsorbed the Venom suit, and was close to killing Peter when "Gwen" was able to intervene, using her abilities to fight off Eddie. However, Eddie was able to reabsorb the Carnage monster into his Venom suit, rendering "Gwen" just the clone of an average girl . S.H.I.E.L.D. and Iron Man arrived just after Venom escaped, and had "Gwen" re-checked at the Triskelion. Peter and May were called to the base, and Peter questioned Tony about what exactly "Gwen" was at that point. Stark posed the question that if she was biologically 100% Gwen Stacy, and had her mind, "then who are they to say she's anything but Gwen Stacy" . Though she tested to be nothing but a girl at this point, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Carol Danvers attempted to keep "Gwen" in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, but Peter and May were able to successfully argue for her release into their custody with the support of Tony Stark . ...more... Post-Ultimatum Six months Peter and Gwen had become a couple. Aunt May was somewhat annoyed by this as she constantly warned them that she wanted no "hanky panky" (a demand she had previously said about Peter and Mary Jane being together). Eventually, however, Gwen chose to break off the relationship complaining that Peter never did seem to want to be in a relationship with her and that he did not find her attractive but Peter was disappointed and flatly denied both. ...more... Death of Spider-Man Gwen and May were sent away, by Peter, for their safety after he had learned that Norman Osborn and his Six had escaped and were most likely coming for him. While they were leaving the city, however, May got a phone call from one of their neighbors informing them that Peter was Spider-Man (a fact they already knew) and he was outside their house being brutally attacked by five super-powered villains. They turned around and headed back home, only to find that Peter had been beaten nearly to death, though he would be fine. After a final fight with Norman, however, Peter died in May's arms as Gwen looked on in horror. ...more... After the fallout Gwen convinced May to accept the offer made by Tony Stark to take them to Paris, where they could start a new life. Also, to be less recognized at the press, she cut her hair and dyed it black. | Powers = The original Gwen had no powers whatsoever. However the clone Gwen with the Carnage Symbiote, had many of the abilities that Spider-Man possessed, including superhuman strength and the ability to climb on walls. Carnage could also swing from web lines created from its own matter. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Although not directly related with Gwen Stacy, her death from the 616 universe was paid homage to early in the series. In , (possibly a tribute to Gwen, since her first appearance was in ), the Green Goblin tossed Mary Jane off of the Queensboro Bridge in a situation nearly identical to the death of Gwen Stacy in Earth-616. Including such details as Spider-Man catching her leg with his webbing. Issue #25 ended with a cliffhanger: when Spider-Man pulled Mary Jane up to the bridge she appeared to be either unconscious or dead. The cliffhanger was resolved in the next issue when Mary Jane awoke, uninjured. *Although this Gwen had Blue eyes, her Genetic Template had Hazel eyes. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Carnage_(comics)#Ultimate_Carnage | Links = * Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-1610) * Carnage (Vampiric Life-Form) (Earth-1610) }} Category:Parker Family Category:Stacy Family Category:Conners Family Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Symbiotes Category:Clones Category:Web-Slinging Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Tentacles Category:Humans